El planeta del agua
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una extraña aventura en el planeta Neptuno y bajo el agua


Autor: Nicolás eguzquiza

El planeta del agua

Una nave espacial, tipo crucero perdió el control, yendo a un planeta de color azul marino, el capitán alarmaba que iba a explotar, al llegar a la atmósfera empezó a deshacerse a pedazos, no había ni tierra, solo islas y atolones, pero lo que mas había era océanos, al caer al agua vieron que podían respirar, solo estaba habitado por peces, crustáceos, moluscos, mamíferos y especies marinas.

La mayoría de las ciudades, estaba habitado por peces, hablaban, querían vivir felices, encontraron a bob esponja, patricio, calamardo y sus amigos. Hablaron muy augusto y Se hicieron amigos para la eternidad, había un baile y era un carnaval..

Los peces, las sirenas y casi todas las especies marinas salieron bailando zamba al estilo de brasil:

-todo es ritmo brasileño-exclamo patricio.

-hay un peligroso crustáceo-dijo arenita.

Como era un pirata marino con tipos de peces y especias peligrosas que eran asesinas. El marinero dijo:

-es imposible , ¿hay piratas galácticos que se hunden?-

-si, es exacto eso-respondió Don cangrejo.

-Ja, ja, ja, un bobagante malvado va a gobernar el fondo de bikini, ja-reía el pirata.

el capitán que era actitud pirata de mar del planeta tierra. Pero como era malvado y siniestro quería apoderarse del planeta océano, don cangrejo clamo a neptuno, mando a inuyasha, bob esponja, patricio, el marinero y los eds a pelear con el malvado pirata crustáceo.

BOB ESPONJA vio a esos piratas y GRITO:

-Esto es por la tierra y nuestro planeta-

el barco del crustáceo pirata del planeta acuático oceánico era como el holandés errante, una lancha vino con un pulpo, una piraña, una anguila y un pez piedra, atacaron con sangre. Y fuego.

Patricio golpeo al molusco cefalópodo y dijo:

-ya cállate maldita estrella-

se murió, el marinero espacial tiro una granada, exploto y los atacantes murieron. En una colina, en un agujero encontraron a siete corsarios, estaban en un barco de inmigrantes hundido, el joven inuyasha izo el viento cortante, destruyo a tres especies, partió en dos el barco, la parte de la proa se cayo al abismo, la parte de la popa se quedo, patricio se resbalo y esa parte se destruyo gracias a una roca gigante de las montañas del mar. Mientras tanto apareció un buque de carga y algo sucedió.

Entraron cuidadosamente en el buque:

-Esto es peligroso y muy oscuro amigos-Exclamo patéticamente patricio.

Edi vio en la puerta una taberna adentro del buque, había especies con tritones bravucones y un tiburón exclamo:

-quiero mas carne cantinero-

-esta bien tiburón morf ja, ja-

-si gracias cantinero trique-siguieron a una piraña, los descubrió.

-hay intrusos en el buque de carga-los atraparon y los ataron con hilos.

El tiburón morf dijo:

-esto es para los intrusos una prueba de música-

-será golpeado a quien le guste esta música de bebes-

lo puso, a uno lo golpeo y lo golpearon, los buenos no resistían la música que le gustaban, ellos temblaban, tiro las garras de acero y el capitán vino.

Los buenos escaparon, en una bodega encontraron a sango, shipo, kirara, midoku, kagome, ed y edd que estaban ahí escondidos.

Los marineros los encontraron, los intrusos los golpearon con ferocidad, vino veinte piratas, se quemo una lancha y los marineros gritaron:

-abandonen el barco, Ahhhhhhhh-y exploto.

La hija de neptuno mindi dijo:

-ustedes son valientes y les daré mi magia de sirena-

esa magia los izo mas fuertes. Se fueron al palacio pirata del abismo y los descubrieron.

Los encarcelaron, les ordenaron que peleen en el calabozo de los monstruos marinos, inuyasha con el viento cortante mato a veinte de esas criaturas, se encontraron ed, los chicos, el anciano yaken y el anciano miroga para salvarlos.

Cañonazos feroces disparaban, el barco del pirata crustáceo destrozo violentamente el castillo y por suerte, los buenos se salvaron.

Los buenos se encontraron juntos finalmente, encontraron su nave y se preparaban para la batalla en el fondo de bikini. Se construyo un fuerte de cincuenta metros de largo, un bote vino, la batalla comenzó, arenita derribo a veintitrés piratas, midoku atrapo a varios con su agujero negro de su mano izquierda, apareció kikyo y mato a dos atacantes.

Koga y calamardo los derribaban, patricio golpeaban a todos los que venían y el capitán decidió pelear con inuyasha.

Tres barcos se destruyeron con el golpe de arenita, en instante vino moby dick para golpear el barco insignia. Inuyasha con bob esponja mataron al capitán con los tripulantes y el barco se destruyo en pedazos.

Los buenos le gustaban vivir en el planeta, neptuno dijo:

-este planeta lo creo los marvels, y será mejor, por que queremos vivir en su planeta, la tierra-

Bob esponja, junto con sus amigos, decidió ir a la tierra con ellos para vivir mucho mejor.

fin


End file.
